The Boy in Front
by Grabsalute
Summary: Riku has a crush on the boy who sits in front of him. RiXTid. Slight yaoi. My first fanfic, yay! Oneshot


Yay! This is my first fanfic ever, so please read, enjoy and review.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, not very explicit, but yeah, if its not your thing, dont read it

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy X or any of the characters in the games.

* * *

He never thought that he could be this infatuated with a person. Even worse, it was a guy. Riku couldn't stop staring. He sat right behind his crush and it was beginning to affect his work. For entire lessons he would just look, sigh and not get any work done. Riku laughed quietly at the jokes made to other people, at all the stupid things that were done and he almost wept when he heard the conversations that played out with him attentively listening. The things they talked about! It was amazing what you'd heard in a classroom full of teenagers. Riku had been exposed to exaggerated size stories, masturbation techniques, sex stories and the effects of drugs, as well as the usual heartbreaks and party antics. He had never expected he would be gay, or even have feelings for another guy. But when he looked at Tidus his heart melted. When he smiled at him, Riku floated. Everyone said Sora had the best smile, but Riku just couldn't help looking when Tidus' face lit up. It was intoxicating.

Nothing would ever happen with Tidus if Riku didn't make a move. He knew that. He had heard about all the girls Tidus had been with. There was one consolation though, Tidus had never had sex. He'd told Riku that all the girls he was attracted to were sluts, and he didn't want his first time to be an easy lay.

That was the other thing, Tidus talked to Riku. Unlike most of the other popular people, Tidus didn't care that Riku wasn't in that crowd. He talked anyway.

He was getting harder to resist. Sometimes Riku just wanted to grab hold of Tidus and kiss him, in front of everyone. He knew that there was no hope with that plan.

His fantasies were becoming more frequent. Almost every second day he would wake up and think of Tidus. In his imaginings; he and Tidus would have sex in every conceivable position, taking turns as bottom and top. Riku would often open his yearbook and look at Tidus' picture as he came.

Riku couldn't believe his luck when he got assigned Tidus as a partner for one of the biggest assignments of the year. They began spending heaps of time together. This assignment was really important for Tidus, if he didn't get a good mark; his parents had threatened to take him out of the elite school they attended. As much as he hated school life, he knew it would be a lot worse at a government school without his friends and where no one cared how good you were at sport.

They had five weeks to finish the task.

In the first two, Riku sensed that Tidus thought of him as a good friend.

On the weekend of the third, Tidus invited Riku to a party. Riku had the good sense to stay sober, as drunken Tidus was very touchy-feely.

In the fourth week, they worked at Riku's every night, late into the night.

With four days till the assignment was due, they decided to finish it. At Tidus' house. Over night. While his parents were out of town.

Riku got to Tidus' at 6pm, after going home to shower, change and have a nap. Tidus had pizza and drinks ready on the table.

"I thought we could eat first," he said with a grin.

"And the Coke will give us a caffeine hit?" Riku inquired.

"Nah, I just like the taste." He smiled, and almost broke Riku's heart. He realised that this night could end badly. He had never intended to tell Tidus to tonight. _No_, he thought, _we need to get this work done, and me confessing my love for Tidus is not going to help with that_.

Over nine hours later…

"I think," Tidus said with a yawn, "that we're finally done."

"Yeah." Riku looked at a nearby clock, "We should probably get _some_ sleep, it's 3:30."

"We shouldn't have done this on a school night." Tidus said as started towards his bedroom.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." There was a mattress on the floor in Tidus' room. Riku flopped onto it gratefully. He wriggled underneath the covers; he hadn't brought a change of clothes and was comfortable anyway.

Tidus wasn't. He turned on a lamp and started getting changed, thinking nothing of the fact that Riku was still awake in his room. He slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing his muscled upper body. Riku was fixated on the sight of his crush half-naked. He was beautiful, more than Riku hadn't ever imaged he would be. In the half light from the lamp Tidus had turned on, he looked so sensual and just so hot. Riku instantly felt himself harden. He gripped the bed sheet as Tidus slowly slipped out of his track pants. Riku's eyes were instantly drawn to the bulge in the briefs that Tidus was wearing. As Tidus reached for the waistband of his underwear, Riku moaned, drawing Tidus' attention. Tidus turned to face him.

"Are you alright Riku?" he asked, with his thumbs still hooked in the band.

This was it, it was now or never, he had to tell him. Or show him.

"No," Riku whispered as he slowly sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

Suddenly, Riku grabbed Tidus' hands and pulled him down towards him. Their noses grazed and then Riku's lips found Tidus' and they shared a long, hard kiss. It was Riku who broke it. Tidus was now kneeling, his nose lightly touching Riku's cheek. His hands slowly slid out of Riku's grasp and came to rest between their chests. His eyes were closed. Very slowly, he moved his mouth back to meet Riku's once more. This time, their lips parted and their tongues met, rolling over each other. Riku entangled his hands in Tidus' hair and started to push his own head forward. Tidus instantly became submissive, allowing Riku's tongue to explore his mouth. Riku pushed Tidus into the mattress, his hands running down the tanned back and then up along the muscled stomach and across the pert nipples. Tidus' hands were gripping and releasing Riku's shirt, slowly pulling it off. As Tidus' hands began massaging his back, Riku's began to slide down again, this time reaching the waistband of Tidus' underwear. Riku slowly slid a hand underneath, sliding through the short hairs until he reached the base of Tidus' now erect penis. He suddenly grasped it. Tidus' eyes flew open in shock.

"Riku," he gasped, "No, I can't." He started pushing weakly against Riku's chest.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, with his lips still close to Tidus'.

"I don't like you…that way."

Riku instantly scrambled away from Tidus. "Why did you kiss back then?"

"I…I don't know," Tidus admitted, "I was caught up in the moment I guess."

"You guess?" Riku screamed.

"Riku, I'm so sorry," Tidus was close to tears, "but I just don't feel that way about you. I didn't know that you felt that way about me. I…we can still be friends."

"No," Riku whispered, "We can't. Tidus, I'm in love with you, I'll always want something more."

"Riku…"

"No Tidus," Riku said as a tear slid down his cheek, "We'll go back to the way it was, before we got this stupid assignment, o.k.?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it's for the best."

"Riku, you can still stay here."

"Thanks."

As Tidus turned off the light, Riku started crying. Tidus didn't love him and he had ruined what friendship they had had.

Later that morning, as dawn was breaking, Riku got up and left Tidus' house. He didn't want to see him. At school, Tidus waved and tried to start a conversation, but Riku brushed him off. Things slowly returned to normal, Riku watching Tidus and thinking of all the things he had wanted them to do together. Only Sora noticed that something was up. He kept questioning until Riku told him everything. Sora was so kind; he listened and comforted Riku, reassuring him that it would be alright. Sora was there for Riku when he thought he would break down at the sight of Tidus, when he saw Tidus kissing Yuna for the first time and it was Sora that Riku turned to when he overheard that Tidus and Yuna had had sex.

Riku got over Tidus. Eventually. About six months later, Riku woke up with Sora in his bed and their relationship started. But Riku always remembered those sweet, loving kisses that he and Tidus had shared.


End file.
